


Wild scent

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, alpha yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Everything had been frustrating but it had been going quite fine until Yusuke smelt... that





	Wild scent

**Author's Note:**

> I've had quite a few A/B/O ideas if I'm to be honest. I LOVE A/B/O/ especially canonverse A/B/O/ and Yusuke would be an amazing alpha. There are so many ways to spin the trope and I plan to have a little fun doing so.

It had been an annoying time for Yusuke recently. The suppressors kept giving him trouble. They wore off too soon. Sensei was in a slump. Yusuke was trying to do his best, he honestly was but his heart was not into it and his emotions, his darker ones kept showing up in his work. It was still something, it was better than nothing but these frustrations were having a toll on him.

Besides, who wanted to smell everything? Suppressors were there for a reason and he was glad for the chance to be able to use them. Madarame sensei went out of his way to purchase them for him. Yusuke liked to not just calm his senses but calm his scent as well.

It was a necessity for him who liked to observe the people around him. His own Alpha scent was too strong and he could barely control it. It was frustrating and having it leak out or having his scent put others into thralls or states of fear was never fun for him. What was important was art and beauty. Beauty like the Sayuri.

Yusuke needed to find his own inspiration. He needed to find himself a model that could do everything that he needed it to do. He needed to take the art world by storm. He had so much to do but he could not abandon his sensei. Madarame sensei had taken him in, raised him. Supported him.

An Alpha child like him raised in a Beta house. Yusuke could have been sent away but Madarame sensei had kept him, nurtured him all this time and now he needed Yusuke’s help. He could never leave him. He would never turn him down either. He just needed to grit his teeth a little more. He just needed to focus a little more.

He needed to find a neutral place and a neutral scent in order to centre himself. he was too frustrated. Thoughts that had no business in his art kept cropping up. if only he could get to her in time.

The Omega girl that he had seen recently in the Shibuya subway. It had been her scent that had caught his attention first. The scent was different, more compelling than normal Omegas. And then her beauty. She stood out, her looks, her grace and her style.

She glided through crowds without even looking. She was like a goddess of some kind. Yusuke had seen her several times all around the same time. He needed to get her name. he needed to ask her, beg her even. Maybe on his knees.

There was something about her that he could feel calling to him. Something about her that he felt was fate’s way of showing him the way out of the spiral he was slowly falling in. if it was her he might be able to dig his way out. He just might be able to find his own answer and his own truth. He might be able to create his own way. His own Sayuri that millions would love.

X

After finally managing to track her down. Yusuke had not exactly thought that he would be placed in such a situation. He had ran after her, chased her down a few lines out into Shibuya. She had been standing all alone and before he could tap her shoulder or throw himself on her mercy a hand grabbed his arm.

“Are you sure Ann?” The dishevelled blonde boy gave Yusuke a glance over before he glanced back to the girl. “He… really doesn’t look like the stalker type.” The grip he had on Yusuke’s arm was tight but Yusuke was able to yank it back. He ignored the boy’s yelp as he took a step back from the three of them.

There was the girl he had been chasing after to beg her assistance. This dishevelled boy whose blonde hair was most certainly not natural. Unlike the girl. The boy’s hair had to have come from a bottle. The last boy was dressed sharp and neat glasses on his face and messy dark curly hair. Both boys were blocking the way to the girl.

“How rude, I’m not a stalker.” Yusuke dusted himself off. “I just wanted to talk to her.”

“So you haven’t been watching me?” The girl asked as she leaned around the blonde one. “Following me?”

“So you did notice.” There was something strange about her scent. Yusuke had no idea how he had never noticed it before. It was compelling. It was Omega but at the same time… it was strange. The blonde boy was Alpha. His blockers were not strong enough to block the faint scent. If Yusuke’s suppressors were working properly he would not have been able to smell him at all. “I’ve been chasing after you because I have great need of you. I want to ask you to be a model. My model for my next painting.”

“Model?” She gasped.

“Are you serious?” The blonde stared at his friend before he glanced to the girl that Yusuke was hoping would graciously offer her help. “Ann a model for a painting?”

“She’s already a model so why not?” The other boy laughed softly. “Aren’t you glad Ann? He’s not a stalker, he’s just someone that wants to paint you.”

“But I don’t even know who you are!” Ann burst out.”

“Kitagawa Yusuke.” Yusuke introduced himself. “I’m a second year at Kosei high. I’m also a student under Madarame-“

“Madarame?” Ann spluttered. “Seriously?” Yusuke smiled, his sensei’s name opened doors in business and in normal life.

“Yes.” Yusuke smiled as he leaned closer. Then he sneezed. “I’m so sorry.” His head spun and he raised his hand and pressed it to his forehead. “I’m so…” He trailed off before he coughed. “Goodness me.” He looked at Ann in confusion as her scent not only got stronger. It shifted and he was able to place what it was. There was an Omega scent but that was not what was compelling about her. Under her skin lurked the scent on an Alpha? And next to her. The sweetest, wildest scent was pulling at him. Yusuke was confused.

“Kitagawa-kun?” Ann said softly. “Ryuji?”

“What the hell?” The boy hissed as he made a grab for Yusuke. He saw it at the corner of his eyes but he moved in time. Hs hand grabbed the elbow of the last boy. The quiet messy haired one. The eyes behind his glasses were so clear but his scent. Not just Omega. This was the best Omega he had ever scented. Even the one that Ann had been leaving everywhere could not compare.

“Ryuji!”

“Did he… scent Akira under all of those blockers and suppressors? And you too? What the hell? What kind of freak-“ The noise was noise. Yusuke cut it off as he stared into the boy’s eyes. He was unafraid even with what had to be Yusuke’s pure scent cloaking him.

“I think we might need to have a talk.” The boy said softly. “So do you mind letting me go Kitagawa Yusuke? I can’t be making a scene on the streets.” His voice was level, calm and his scent reflected the same with a wild undertone. There was something else that Yusuke noted as they stared each other down.

“Those glasses are fake.” Yusuke whispered.

“I need to look like a good student.” The boy smiled. “Now why don’t we all go somewhere calm and quiet for a few moments?”

X

“Don’t you want to see the truth with your eyes?” Akira was patient as he helped him up. His scent, it matched this appearance. “Don’t you want to see the truth Yusuke. Aren’t you tired of covering yourself up with lies. Distorting yourself?”

“You were covered in scent blockers when we met.” Yusuke pointed out and Akira grinned. “But I saw to your truth.” He said softly. “I’ve been chasing so many beautiful things but you… your scent. You as a person. I have to say. You were the breath of fresh air that I’ve been lacking.”

“And you, you’re about to be an icy storm blowing and freezing everything in it’s path aren’t you?” Akira said softly. “Do you know what I smelt when I first got close to you? That scent before the storm hits. That strong crisp scent right before the storm comes.” Akira’s smile was playful as he glanced around the palace. “I knew then that you were going to play a big part in whatever came next and look at you now.”

“We still need to have that talk.” Yusuke pointed out. “Both of us. At some later date. You don’t flinch, you don’t recoil and you don’t back down. You’re the best thing I’ve ever scented. Your scent alone makes my mind free. It breaks the chains surrounding my creativity.”

“Well you Yusuke.” Akira said softly. “You remind me that I’m not alone and I’m going to be with you every step of the way as you find your own strength and the truth that you want to protect.” The eyes that had captured him at that time in Shibuya slowly turned red. “Are you ready?” Yusuke only picked up his mask and settled it onto his face as his reply.

Everything had stopped. Everything had slowed the moment he had smelled Akira’s true scent. All the darkness had been revealed and now Akira was showing him a path of life. There was no choice. Only the hard truth that he would see with his own eyes. He had been searching for beauty to save him and he had stumbled across this. Wasn’t life just perfect. Being by Akira’s side for the duration of the phantom thieves… there wasn’t going to be any hardship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by two things. A discussion in the discord chat a while ago and the thought of Yusuke being entranced by Ann and getting a whiff of Akira and being all... \o/


End file.
